Fumi Kanno
(DeSur2) |fatedemon=Odin, Agares |animedemon= Trumpeter |japaneseva = |englishva= (Record Breaker) / (anime) |Port= Both }} Fumi Kanno is a character in Devil Survivor 2. She is a solemn scientist and leader of JP's Nagoya Branch. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Supporting Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel: Supporting Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga): Supporting Character Design Fumi is an intelligent woman with short black hair tied in pigtails and gray eyes. She wears a white cheongsam with painted cherry blossoms texture, and matching white slippers, with her JP's jacket over it. In the anime, her cheongsam is plain white. Personality A technical wizard, Fumi can come off as rude and cold due to her disinterest in dealing with people. Excelling in science, her hobby is gathering data. She often lacks common sense and morals when she is deeply indulged in her research. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it is given, usually referring them as "idiots" and their questions "stupid." Fumi is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to. She is on good terms with Makoto and Otome, and like all the other girls becomes enamored with the protagonist. Fumi develops significantly on the Triangulum arc, where she is nowhere near as standoffish and selfish as before, offering to immediately protect the group after regaining her memories. After the protagonist returns a photo of her host family to her, it is revealed that she treasures it very deeply, even more than her own JP's ID. To elaborate, Fumi recites a lesson her host family instilled in her: to cherish the time you have. In the anime version, Fumi appears to be colder than she is in the game. She has no qualms about sacrificing people as she feels it's a necessity that's almost comparable to Yamato's, casually telling Io to die for them while smiling. She's very calm in every situation, even when she knows about her impending death and merely accepted it. The only person she seems to care for and get along with is Makoto. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 A researcher in the Nagoya division of JP's. She excels in her field of technological research, but has no interest in anything else at all, particularly human relationships. She is stated to have lived overseas. Apparently, the country in question is England. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Fumi is holed up in a building next to a giant hacking terminal. She does not speak a word and summons, and continues to summon demons when the protagonist and his party approach. The protagonist orders for the party to slap some sense into her, as that is the only way for her to stop. After she is critically wounded, Botis appears and teleports the two of them away from the location. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Fumi is seen again in a trance like state, this time at the foot of the Nagoya TV Tower. Botis is now here at the very beginning of the fight, ready to stop the protagonist from interfering with her hacking activities. Once she is snapped back to reality, she restores the party's mobile capabilities and aids in the recapture of the JP's Nagoya branch. 5th Day Thursday's Shock At the start of the day, in an attempt to get to Fukuoka to investigate the black scar in Ronaldo's photos, the protagonist asks Fumi for the coordinates to Fukuoka. She refuses, but mentions that she could help if they found a photo and ID that she had lost while she was under Botis' control. The protagonist and Io search the Festival Gate, where they first saw her, and find the ID and a photo of her with a foreign-looking family. Upon returning the items to Fumi, she reveals that the family in the photo is the one that took her in while she was at a boarding school overseas. Fumi unlocks the Fukuoka Terminal as agreed, but tells the protagonist that she does not have the authority to grant permission to go there. 6th Day Friday's Partings After receiving Makoto's death clip, the group heads towards JP's Nagoya branch where Makoto and Fumi are seen fighting against Ronaldo's rioters. Makoto orders Fumi to escape with the other remaining JP's members, making her a non-playable character in the battle. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If the protagonist sided with Yamato, Fumi joins the protagonist along with Makoto and Keita, if they are still alive. Otherwise, the three of them are fought in Osaka. On Ronaldo's route, she, along with Makoto and Keita, has invaded the Nagoya branch office. Fumi starts hacking into the JP's database in an attempt to wipe the party's phones, rendering them unable to fight. A game over is issued if too much time has passed and Fumi has not been defeated. Later in the day, the protagonist turns to Fumi to find a way to counter Benetnasch. She theorizes that using Trumpeter's horn to interfere would probably be a viable solution. The party heads to Bugeikan Stage to unseal Trumpeter, but it refuses to cooperate at first. Fumi then chooses to "convince" it to work with them by smacking Trumpeter with laptops repeatedly until it agrees. Afterwards Trumpeter comments that human females are quite terrifying. The rest of the cast notes that she is more or less an "outlier." Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Fumi and Makoto oversee a soldier in a squad receive his promotion, before he starts to use his newfound authority to dismiss his former leader. In the Triumphant ending, Fumi is last seen conducting research on her computer, though this time she appears to be researching nature. The nature area she is in resembles or is practically identical to Lady Amane's soul, from Devil Survivor/Devil Survivor Overclocked. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Fumi Kanno is introduced as a scientist responsible for JP's security and summoning system. She was on standby at JP's Osaka Branch, but has apparently gone missing since Dubhe's attack. Hibiki and his crew are asked to go on a search-and-rescue for her on Yamato's orders. After a brief skirmish against several demons, it is revealed that Fumi is the one behind the mass demon deployment in abandoned Festival Gate and is also responsible for the hacker attack on JP's Osaka Branch. However, like in the game, her actions were done under the influence of Botis. After Botis defeats the demon tamers, she is commanded by him to execute her final task: inserting a system-breaking code so that Almadel, a virus she has created, is restarted and thus eroded JP's Osaka Branch systems, eliminating Osaka's spiritual force defense. After that, Fumi is released from her trance state and saved by Daichi in an unconscious state. After Merak's defeat, she's shown to regain consciousness. She is then briefly seen once again recreating JP's Osaka branch's defensive barrier from scratch after it was destroyed. She expresses slight disbelief at the fact that she herself is responsible for the program's deletion. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet After Phecda was defeated, she managed to transmit into JP's Nagoya branch after taking back the system while Ronaldo and his resistance members have their hands full on preparing battle against Phecda, using the same way Ronaldo and his group had used to take over Nagoya branch a day before while they are fighting Merak in Osaka. She then tells that the next Septentrione will appear tomorrow at three barriers that protecting Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya, at the same time and only Byakko-class demons capable to fight it, confirming Yamato's explanation. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Fumi transported to JP's Tokyo headquarters from Osaka to take a physical check up. On their way, she informs Makoto that with his own power, Yamato has always been able to fly to Nagoya (rather than rely on JP's transportation). However, the only apparent problem is the possibility that his body will suffer the burden since it requires huge amount of power. This makes her question Hibiki's relevance to the chief, who went as far as personally rescuing him without JP's transportation. Makoto confirms that Hibiki would be a special weapon for them in response. During the physical examination, Makoto asked Fumi why there is suddenly a check up for all JP's staff, to which Fumi answers that they're just checking. The operation against Megrez is then initiated. She is beside Makoto while she was giving orders and explanations of their plan. When Makoto gave the order to evacuate civilians, she reminds her that the destruction of the Septentrione is top priority. When the operation begins, Makoto approaches her in her room, imploring Fumi to be on her side. Fumi reveals, however, that she has found a sacrifice for the demon Lugh, Io. 6th Day Friday's Partings Fumi prepares Io to be the sacrifice for Lugh. She sets Io up for the sacrifice, and comments on how Io is perfect for it. She oversees the sacrifice, but does not see Lugh summoned. She is never seen after these events. 7th Day A Saturday Toward... During this day, Fumi is seen on top of a building during the fight against Benetnasch. She summons Trumpeter and orders it to play a song that stops Benetnasch's effects on their demons. After being discovered, Trumpeter is shot down. Fumi realizes that she won't make it in time to escape and accepts her fate, saying goodbye to Makoto before being killed. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the world is restored by Hibiki's wish, she is revived and is last seen working on her program when she receives an e-mail from Makoto, who invited her to hang out together. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Deity Odin (Lv. 37) and at Level 5 Fallen Agares (Lv. 71). Septentrione Arc Fumi's Fate System events are about her interest in controlling the Demon Summoning App, and how she shows little concern for her test subjects. In the first few events, the protagonist cooperates with her in as she researches on the Summoning App. Fumi's research begins to delve into how the Summoning App affects the human body, and she begins conducting increasingly dangerous experiments on her test subject Jungo (or Daichi, if Jungo has died). When one experiment goes awry and puts the subject's life at stake, Fumi reluctantly destroys the machine to prevent any further harm, even though she has yet to collect all the data she needs. She then decides that the Demon Summoning App is something not to be tampered with, and begins working on a different project which determines the subject's state of health, rather than subject them to unnecessary risk. Triangulum Arc Fumi's Fate System event focus on how she's struggling with keeping her memories. After the world regression, Fumi becomes uneasy and fears that she will lose even more of her memories, so she conduct a research that will enable her to keep her memories by turning it into data. The protagonist questions why she's so insistent on keeping her memories that far, which she replies that because she's a scientist and her memories is what lead her to become who she is now. The protagonist helps her realize that it's normal for people to forget things since memories are not meant to be data and that's what make every moment they have shared so precious. Stats Like Amane Kuzuryu from Devil Survivor, Fumi is an excellent Magic user, having an early emphasis on Magic growth. She starts with 19 MAG at level 22 and mostly focuses on this stat until she maxes it at level 55. However, Fumi suffers from a relatively slow Agility stat and growth, making her naturally vulnerable to many attacks until she begins to invest in Agility and Vitality. Once this occurs, she becomes one of the fastest and hardest-hitting magic users, second to Joe (who equally raises Agility and Magic but sacrifices Vitality in the process). The occasional boosts in Magic and Agility also allow Fumi to access powerful combinations of various magic attacks, Elec Amp and Ice Amp early- to mid-game. As an Ally Septentrione Day 3 = |-| Triangulum Day 2 = |-| Level 99 = ''Demon Hacked'', as an Enemy ''Hacker Revealed'', as an Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Fumi also summons several demons to protect her. As the protagonist defeats them, she summons more until she reaches a limit, after which she will actively engage the party's teams. If the protagonist defeats her then all of the demons she has summoned will be sent back. She also uses a combination of skills that offer her well-rounded protection against all forms of attacks barring Almighty, which will serve as the most reliable way of damaging her. During Ronaldo's route, Fumi is also hacking the party's phones. If too much time passes and she has not been defeated yet, a game over will be issued. Daichi's Route = |-| Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route = ''Shadow Fumi'', as an Enemy Shadow Fumi appears on a team with Shadow Makoto and Shadow Otome. Gallery Trivia *Fumi's Fate route unlocks demons that have associations with wisdom, referencing her intellect. *The garden where Fumi appears in the Triumphant ending is very similar to the Cartesian Garden, a physical manifestation of Amane Kuzuryu's soul in Devil Survivor. *There is a recurring joke in Devil Survivor 2 where a miso drink (named Misovitan D) was recommended by Fumi for its high energy content despite its unappetizing flavor. The drink first appears when Jungo offers some to Daichi, and later offers some to Io. If the protagonist finds Koharu during Otome's Fate System events, Koharu will show the bottle to the protagonist, saying that it may help her mother. **This makes another appearance during one of Jungo's events in the Triangulum arc. As Jungo is showing her, Otome, and Makoto how he was able to make new Chawanmushi by using leftover ingredients, she hands him a bottle of Misovitan D saying that she has boxes of it stored away. **The drink is a parody of a real energy drink called "Lipovitan D." *When she regained her memories in Triangulum Arc, it's shown that she dragged not only Jungo, but also Daichi and the protagonist to become her test subjects even though Jungo (Or Daichi, if Jungo wasn't saved) is the only test subject in the Septentrione Arc. *Her favorite foods are Yorkshire pudding, roast beef and sushi. *She's the only demon tamer in the anime to not participate in any direct combat. *To Fumi, to live is to continue seeking.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp Reference Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies